Field
Example embodiments relate to transaction processing technology.
Description of the Background
With an increase in the number of Internet users, the distribution and sales of goods and services using Internet shopping malls are being actively conducted.
According to a significant increase in the number of Internet shopping malls, each Internet shopping mall is being run using a mall-in-mall method to enhance the accessibility to users. The mall-in-mall method may indicate a method that enables a user to access each Internet shopping mall through an intermediary shopping mall.